The One That's Gonna Find You
by revivingophelia
Summary: After the events of Doomsday, Chloe leaves Kansas for a new beginning... and to find a new hero to help. Chloe/Bruce.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The One That's Gonna Find You  
Author: Karen U/revivingophelia  
Pairing/Character: Chloe Sullivan/Bruce Wayne  
Disclaimer: No one you recognize belongs to me  
Rating: M/R  
Summary: After the events of Doomsday, Chloe leaves Kansas for a new beginning... and a new hero to help.  
Spoilers: for Batman - post Batman Begins, pre-Dark Knight. For Smallville - post Doomsday  
Warnings: language, violence, adult situations.

Prologue

Six months.

She sat quietly in the building, looking around at the stained glass, her hands clasped in her lap. It had been six months since it had all happened... Since Jimmy had been murdered, dying in her arms... Since she'd discovered that when it came to Davis Bloome, the man and the monster were apparently one and the same. Six months since Dinah, Bart, and Oliver had gone to Jimmy's funeral only to disappear afterwards. Six months since Clark Kent had walked out of the very building where she now was, the man that had been her best friend for so long telling her that he was turning his back on his human side. Turning his back on her. They were gone now, all of them. Or if they weren't gone, they were certainly avoiding her. She couldn't say it didn't hurt; it did. It tore through her, knowing that she'd been left behind by them all... Left behind by everyone. Even Lois... Lois, who had returned from the future with no memories of it. Lois, who was now the sole confidant of the Blur... Though she had no idea that the Blur was actually Clark Kent.

The blonde woman shook her head, lifting a hand to push it through her short blonde hair. She'd tried at first. Tried to pull things together, to get the others working together again... And maybe they were working together, at least a bit... But that was just Dinah and Bart and Victor and AC. They teamed up when they had to, and Bart made sure she knew they were all okay, but that was all she got. They never asked for help, never brought anything to her, and she hadn't seen Clark or Oliver - or heard from them - at all. Clark was off trying to save the world by himself, nearly getting caught on film a few times, but not once did he seem to notice... and not once had he stopped by to acknowledge her or thank her for getting rid of any evidence that would have allowed him to be ID'd. And Oliver? No one knew where Oliver was. Or, if they did know, they sure as hell weren't telling her.

No one was telling her much of anything these days. Even Bart's messages never went much beyond telling her that they were all fine. They were fine, but she wasn't. She wasn't going to say that she hadn't made mistakes. Obviously she had. She'd done everything she could to try and save Clark... To try and save both Clark and Davis, to keep them from killing each other, to try and free Davis from Doomsday... And this was how it ended. The others walking away, and her? She was here, in the building that Jimmy had bought, the blood stain still marking the place where he'd died six months before. No amount of scrubbing had been able to get it out, not completely. It never would.

Chloe let out a shaky breath, eyeing the boxes that were all around. All of her things: she'd moved them out of her old place and brought them here, but she hadn't put any effort into unpacking. She lived off takeout when she remembered to eat, and she pulled clothes out of boxes when she needed something to wear, but just about everything else was still packed away... Except the computers. All of her computers from Isis were here, unpacked, hooked up and ready to go, but there had been no one to call on her to use them. No one at all.

The heroes were gone, doing who knows what. Saving people, she supposed, though she wasn't so sure that was on Oliver's agenda at the moment, and AC seemed to have gone back to vandalizing whaling boats. Or, at least, she was pretty sure it was him. The footage she had hacked into and erased certainly looked like him. Not that he knew she'd gotten rid of the footage for him or anything. He probably hadn't known there was footage, just like she figured Clark had never known he'd been caught on tape as well. So here she was, still protecting their secrets, but not getting so much as a hello from anyone besides Bart. It was enough to make a girl rethink her career path... Not that she hadn't done *that* before. She'd gone from reporter to freak counselor to professional sidekick and now... Maybe it was time to go full circle.

Maybe it was time to be a reporter again.

Maybe it was time to be more.

Chloe stood up slowly, carefully picking her way around boxes until she reached a table in the room, her hand reaching out to touch the newspaper that lay there... A newspaper that she now had a job offer from. It wasn't anything huge, and she knew the main reason she'd gotten the job was because the paper was in dire need of reporters. It wasn't exactly the safest town in the world. But then again, she didn't do safe. She hadn't played it safe in years, and she figured she'd pretty much already lost everything, so it didn't make much sense to start playing it safe now. She had money tucked away, money that no one knew about, because there had been no way that she was going to tell Clark that Lionel Luthor had left her money in his will. He would've started looking for ulterior motives, and Chloe just preferred to think of it as an apology for trying to kill her when she was seventeen... not to mention that any money that went to others didn't go to Lex. So she had the money for a move, she had a new job in a new town... and she had a new purpose in life as she planned her move to Gotham City.

She was going to find out who Batman was.

And she was going to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer, etc., in prologue.

Thanks to those that have reviewed so far.

Part One

_***two years later***_

She made her way through the crowded room, weaving her way around the desks and her coworkers as she headed for her office. An actual office and not just a desk in the middle of the main room. In just two years, she'd really stepped up in the world... Of course, her articles on certain members of the mob and work with Jim Gordon of the Major Crimes Unit had been a major cause of that. She was also the only reporter in Gotham City that had ever managed to get a quote from the one and only Batman. A few quotes, actually. And those quotes had always been used with his permission, and had often been gathered when she was handing over information that she'd gotten for him.

Not that anyone ever knew that. No one knew she actually knew she worked with Batman. Well, no one that would ever tell anyone, anyway.

Shaking her head slightly, Chloe Sullivan sat down behind her desk, turning to enter the password to unlock her computer - she did, after all, work with other reporters, so it just wouldn't do to leave her work unprotected. The truth was, all of her notes were on flash drives, the files encrypted in a mixture of various languages, including Kryptonian, and she only typed up her final articles on her computer here at work because she had to. Frowning, she glanced at the article she'd been working on - nothing major this time, just a rundown of what was going on in a trial of a local mobster, not even one of the big names - the blonde tilting her head to the side as she went over her work, then leaned forward and started typing, changing a few words here and there to make it read more smoothly.

"And the lady is, of course, as busy as usual," a voice said from the doorway to her office, and Chloe looked up immediately despite the fact that she didn't need to do so in order to know who was standing there. She arched a brow at the billionaire that was currently leaning against the doorframe.

"And what brings you here? I'm sure all my coworkers' ears are perked up for any gossip," she replied, watching as he stepped inside her office, clearly debating whether or not to close the door behind him... After a moment, he went ahead and closed it, then reached over and opened the blinds that covered the large glass window that was set in the wall between her office and the rest of the floor. That way, people could see in and know that they weren't doing anything untoward, but they couldn't overhear them.

"I'm assuming you're too busy to stop for lunch," Bruce Wayne mused as he handed over a large cup of coffee - complete with lid - from her favorite shop down the block. A glance at the little squares that had been checked off on the side of the cup told her he'd ordered her favorite for her.

"Actually, I just got back from lunch... Well, I was in the break room for fifteen minutes, and I scarfed a sandwich. That counts as a lunch, doesn't it?" she asked him, and he gave her a slight smile as he seated himself in the chair that was situated across on the other side of her desk.

"Just barely," the man murmured, then tilted his head to the side as he looked at her. "Interesting article?"

"Not really. Just an easy one for today. Have to have it ready for tomorrow's paper. It's on the trial. One of the lower-level guys. Last name's Capelli."

Bruce nodded slightly. "Of course. He's probably nothing more than a fall guy for this one-"

"Isn't that always what happens? The little guys get a bit of time, but the big name players get off scot free?" Chloe asked him, then shook her head, holding up a hand to ward off any responses from him. "Don't answer that. We'll be on the subject forever, and I know you didn't come here to talk about the trial of some small-time mobster."

"Perhaps not. But I could listen to you rant about it for as long as you like."

"There will be no ranting today. So... Tell me what brought you from Wayne Enterprises all the way to the Gotham Gazette," she said, arching a brow at him as she sat back a bit in her seat, well aware that a large portion of the eyes in the outer room were on them. It didn't really seem to bother Bruce. Of course, he was used to all eyes being on him. She tried to avoid that sensation whenever she could.

"To the point as always, Miss Sullivan."

"Of course, Mr. Wayne," she replied, shifting a bit in her seat. "So what gives, Bruce?"

"There's a charity gala. Tomorrow night. I was hoping you would come with me."

She blinked at him. "Me? Why me? Why not one of your random heiresses or-"

"Or nothing. The event is raising money for women and children's shelters throughout the city. It's a good cause, Chloe."

"Of course it is. I've heard about it. Elena is supposed to be covering it. She'll do a good job with it."

"I'm sure she will. But I'm not asking you there as a reporter. I'm asking you there as my date. It won't be the first time we've been seen together publicly, Chloe," he reminded her, and she smiled slightly.

"It wouldn't be, no. But those other occasions were all leading up to those articles I did on you and Wayne Enterprises. They could be interpreted as us meeting for my job. I even interviewed Lucius for one of the articles, if you remember correctly."

"Yes, of course. I caught the two of you playing chess in his office," Bruce said with a smile. "I know the articles on Wayne Enterprises weren't exactly your usual-"

"Well, I am an investigative reporter. I write about the bad guys. But since you insisted it be me that write them, I wrote them."

"I couldn't just trust any reporter," he reminded her, then arched a brow at her. "About the charity gala..."

"I don't have anything to wear. I know it's a formal affair, and-"

"I'll have a dress delivered to your apartment tonight. Or a few of them. Shoes and accessories to match. Pick your favorite."

"Bruce-"

"Please, Chloe. It's just one night. It's for a good cause. And you would be much better company than anyone else I can think of," he told her, meeting her gaze across the desk and, after a moment, Chloe sighed and nodded.

"Okay. I'll go."

He nodded, smiling as he rose. "The dresses will be delivered to your place this evening by eight. And I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven."

"You owe me for this, Bruce," the blonde told him, and he smirked at her.

"Will a few quotes from Batman for your next article suffice?" he asked, his voice low despite the fact that no one could hear them anyway, and Chloe smiled at him.

"It just might. They better be good ones."

"They always are."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews so far.

Disclaimer, etc., in the prologue.

Part Two

Zatanna scowled as she looked at him, the young woman impatiently - or perhaps angrily - tapping her foot, her arms crossed over her chest. "Why does it have to be me?" she wanted to know, and Oliver Queen looked over his shoulder at the woman that was only sometimes a member of his team. A team that had painstakingly been put back together over the past two years. A team that still didn't seem to work quite as well as they used to.

"Because you know how to behave in public. Usually. You know I can't bring Dinah. She hit a guy last time."

"Well, maybe I'll curse one," the dark-haired woman declared, and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"No, you won't."

"I might."

"Then I'll have you undo it later. I need someone with me, Zatanna. You're the best choice."

"You could take Lois," she said, and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and Boy Scout would kill me. She's with him... And not only that, but it's not a secret in Metropolis that Clark Kent and Lois Lane of the Daily Planet are more than just a writing team. I don't need a headline that I'm stealing my friend's girlfriend-"

"Who just so happens to be your ex-girlfriend," Arthur Curry put in, the man barely looking up from the newspaper he was reading. Oliver knew just what article that Aquaman was probably reading, too. He'd seen one about off-shore drilling in there and, while he'd barely skimmed it himself, Oliver knew that AC would read every last word. And then he'd probably formulate a plan to make sure the drilling didn't happen.

"See? AC understands why I can't take Lois with me," he said, and Zatanna heaved out a sigh, the woman frowning as she looked around the room, seemingly trying to find someone to back her up on this. Unfortunately, the only people in the room besides her were Oliver and AC. Oliver was the one she was arguing with in the first place, and it seemed that AC was on the boss's side.

"But-"

"And before you suggest Kara... No. She's on a mission. And she's still not the greatest at remembering to act human," Oliver told her, and Zatanna arched a brow at him.

"What about Tess?" she wanted to know, and the man standing there made a face.

"Why in the hell would I invite Tess Mercer of all people?" Oliver wanted to know. "I barely tolerate her, and that's only for business-"

"And that, Oliver, is what this thing is. It's business. It's not team business. It has nothing to do with saving the world. It's Queen Industries business. You're going there as the head of Queen Industries, not the Green Arrow. Luthorcorp and Queen Industries work together. It would only make sense if the figureheads of the companies attended together-"

"No way in hell. I am not attending anything with Tess Mercer... Except maybe a board meeting, and that's only because I have to. I don't trust that woman. I never will. Not again," Oliver said, shaking his head. "Besides that, while Luthorcorp and Queen Industries may work together on certain things, they are still independent companies. Luthorcorp has nothing to do with this."

"Well, if you're just going to rub elbows with fellow big shots and try to make business connections, then why don't you go alone?" Zatanna wanted to know, and this time, someone else answered... Someone that had just walked into the room, but had apparently been listening for long enough that she knew what was going on.

"Because if he goes alone, there will be so many women flocking to him and his money that he'll have to beat them off with a stick," Lois Lane declared as she crossed the floor with Clark Kent trailing behind her... The tall brunette making a face as she considered her words. "And really... Not the best turn of phrase considering the type of benefit that this is."

Zatanna sighed. "You'd think that women could keep from throwing themselves at him since it's a charity benefit for women and children's shelters," the woman said, and Lois sighed.

"You'd think... But no. Not going to happen. So Oliver needs to bring someone with him while he rubs elbows with fellow masters of industry and donates money to a good cause." She glanced at the other woman. "I'm guessing you won the 'date with Oliver' lottery and want to return the prize?"

"You always had a way with words, Lois," Oliver said with a roll of the eyes, and his former girlfriend - Clark's current girlfriend - smiled serenely at him.

"Well, I am a reporter."

"I thought you'd be on my side on this. Female solidarity and all of that," Zatanna stated, sending Lois a betrayed look, and the other woman arched a brow at her. The truth was, she liked Zatanna okay now, but the woman wasn't exactly her favorite person in the world, not after the trouble she'd caused (that Lois now knew about) when she'd first come to town.

"Did you try to get him to take me instead?" Lois asked, and when Zatanna looked away guiltily, the taller of the women shook her head. "Nope. Not on your side. Sorry. Think of it this way, Zatanna. Oliver will buy you a great dress and a fantastic pair of shoes. And you get to keep them. Plus, it's for a good cause."

"Then why don't you go?"

"Because I have a boyfriend, and I have an assignment that means I stay here in Metropolis to work on my article and don't go jetting off to Gotham City for a charity benefit or to rub elbows with the head of Wayne Enterprises," Lois said, then looked over at Oliver. "That is the main purpose in going, isn't it?" she asked, and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"It's a side benefit. The benefit is being put on by Wayne Enterprises, actually, and I know that Bruce Wayne will be there. There are some business ventures that I would like to pursue with him, because quite honestly, I'd prefer not to have everything Queen Industries does in conjunction with another company to be tied to Luthorcorp. Wayne Enterprises is respectable, and I'm fairly certain it's never been run by murderous lunatics. I can't say the same for any company that was ever run by Lionel or Lex Luthor," Oliver stated, and Lois gave him a measuring look.

"It's women's and children's shelters. While you're trying to improve your business, make sure you donate a lot of money to improve their lives," she instructed, and Oliver nodded.

"I always do."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, etc., in part 1. Thank you for the reviews so far.

Part Three

She stood in front of the full-length mirror that hung from the door of her bedroom, a frown on her face as she studied the dress she was wearing. True to his word, Bruce had sent multiple dresses to her. Four of them, in fact, in different styles and colors. The one she had finally chosen was red and strapless, a simple column of silky, flowing material that showed off her figure without being too form-fitting. There was a slit in the side that was only noticeable when she walked, and, even then, it wasn't too revealing. She paired the dress with strappy red heels, her short blonde hair carefully styled with just a bit of curl. Chloe thought she looked pretty good, actually... But she still wasn't sure that she looked like she belonged on the arm of Bruce Wayne, not even with the expensive dress and shoes... Not to mention the bracelet and earrings that had been sent as well. Or the clutch she carried in her hand.

Shaking her head slightly, Chloe stepped back from the mirror, jerking a little at the sound of someone ringing her doorbell. The building she was in actually had a doorman, but a neighbor could be knocking on the door... Or, of course, it could be Bruce. After all, it wasn't too long ago that she'd discovered that Wayne Enterprises actually owned the building she lived in, which meant he could easily get into the building without the doorman calling up. She supposed she shouldn't have been too surprised about Bruce owning the building, though. The housing was reasonably affordable and safer than a lot of areas of Gotham, and knowing Bruce as she did, it just seemed like something he would want to get involved in. He did, after all, want to improve Gotham City. Improving the housing situation for people was just another way he could help.

Making her way over to the door, Chloe Sullivan rose on her tiptoes to check the peephole before answering the door, not at all surprised to see the tall form of Bruce Wayne standing there when she looked out. He arched a brow at her as he looked at her, his gaze moving over her form, taking in every detail.

"I suspected you might choose that one," he said after a moment. "You look beautiful in red."

"Thank you. And you clean up pretty well yourself. Although, come to think of it, I'm not sure I've ever seen you when you weren't wearing a suit," the blonde woman said, though she was careful not to say that, at least some of the time, the suit she saw him in was his Batsuit. It wouldn't do to say something like that where they could be heard, even if it did seem that no one else was in the hallway of the apartment building.

"Well, I do have a reputation to uphold," Bruce told her, taking her jacket from her when she reached for it, and Chloe smirked up at him as she allowed him to help her put it on.

"That you do... Which begs the question... Given your reputation, what am I doing going out with you again?"

He smiled at her. "Perhaps you hope to reform me."

"I'm too smart of a woman for that," she responded, and Bruce shook his head slightly, offering her his arm, and Chloe stepped out of the apartment, pulling her key from her clutch and locking the door, then taking his arm and allowing him to lead her down the hallway toward the elevator. She wasn't surprised to see a limousine waiting for them, nor was she surprised to see that the driver was Alfred. Alfred Pennyworth was among the few people that knew the identity of Batman, which meant that Chloe and Bruce could speak freely on the way to the benefit if they chose to do so.

"I see you found a dress you liked, Miss Chloe," Alfred said as they began to move through traffic, and the blonde woman laughed.

"I liked all of them. This one was just my favorite," she replied.

"Then they're all yours," Bruce stated, and Chloe turned her head to look at him, her eyes wide.

"What? Bruce, no-"

"Why is it that you're the one person I know that has trouble spending my money?" he asked, arching a brow at her. "All of the dresses are from local designers. I believe the one you chose is by..."

"Amanda Forrester, sir," Alfred put in, and Bruce nodded.

"Right. Amanda Forrester. You'll probably be asked about it tonight. It would be good to give her the publicity. And, if you were to attend more benefits with me in the future, you could wear one of the other dresses and give publicity to another of Gotham's local designers."

"More benefits?" Chloe echoed, caught more on that fact than the fact that she now had four new evening gowns instead of just the one. She'd assumed the dresses had been on loan from some boutique and that he'd buy the one that she chose... Not that he would simply buy them all. But more importantly, she'd assumed that this was the only time that she'd be attending any sort of benefit with Bruce Wayne.

"Well, yes. Unless, of course, you find my company to be that horrible-"

"You know I don't. You also know that if we're seen together more than a few times, suddenly this will turn into a relationship according to the media. I'm part of the media, Bruce. I know how it works. You don't date anyone exclusively for more than a week or two at a time. You won't let it get further than that. If you did..."

"I would risk someone finding out my secret. That's the reason for the way I behave publicly, as you're aware. I'm getting tired of it. The charade. If I'm going to spend time with someone publicly, it should be someone I actually enjoy spending time with," he replied, and Chloe frowned.

"I can't argue with you there, but..." She sighed, shaking her head. "This isn't the time for this discussion."

"No, it's not. After all, there's a benefit to attend. That's what's important at the moment. You said that... Elena would be covering it?"

"Elena George. She's good. She'll make sure that the photographer gets the shots to make people read the story, then she'll write something that really pushes the importance of supporting the shelters. She'll mention who was here, but the needs of the shelters will take the forefront."

Bruce nodded. "Good," he said, looking out the window to see the building they were headed for. He looked back at Chloe, arching a brow at her. "Are you ready?" he wanted to know, and she knew he meant was she ready to be seen in public with him for something that most definitely couldn't be filed away as just business. She gave a slight nod.

"As I'll ever be."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to those that have reviewed so far. Disclaimer, etc., in prologue.

Part Four

Lois Lane made her way through her apartment, the brunette relieved that she'd managed to get out of going to Gotham with Oliver and going to that fundraiser. And to be honest, she didn't feel the least bit bad that Zatanna was the one stuck with it, because she figured the other woman deserved it after she'd tried to get him to take Lois instead. It was like she was *trying* to cause problems... Which, unfortunately, was something that Zatanna did like to do on occasion.

Heaving out a sigh, Lois shook her head, reaching out press the button to boot up her laptop, the woman tapping her foot for a moment before going to the dresser to take off her jewelry. The thing was, she wouldn't have really minded a trip to Gotham City. She had a good reason to want to go there... But no one else knew that she had a reason to go there. Not even Clark. It just wouldn't do to go there with Oliver Queen of all people. And while part of her had thought about sending an email to a certain cousin of hers to let her know Oliver would be in town, well... It wasn't like Chloe would be at the fundraiser, was it? Chloe would be much more likely to be bent over her desk at the Gazette, typing up some story for a last minute deadline or something. And Gotham had millions of people in it. It was highly, highly unlikely that Chloe and Oliver would have any sort of a chance meeting.

Shaking her head slightly, Lois went to her computer, quickly bringing her email, deciding that maybe she should send an email to Chloe anyway, just to let her know that Ollie would be in town... Just in case, so Chloe could be careful and avoid any of the high-end type places that Oliver was sure to frequent... And Zatanna was sure to make him take her to just to ensure that he ended up spending as much money as possible on this excursion, since she was being forced to go on it and all. That thought made Lois smile just a bit, the woman pushing her hair back over her shoulder as she sat down in front of her laptop and studied her email inbox, smiling when she saw that she had an email from her cousin, figuring that when she replied to her, she could warn Chloe to keep her nose buried in her research and articles to avoid getting anywhere near Oliver. The good news was that Oliver wouldn't be on guard at all... He sure wouldn't be looking for her. It had been Lois, knowing full well that Chloe didn't want anything to do with Oliver and the others - and she'd figured out *why* once everything had finally been explained to her once and for all - that had reminded them that Chloe was highly unlikely to want to have anything to do with a superhero city after everything she'd dealt with over the past several years. Thankfully, the others had agreed with that, and Chloe had been careful enough when she'd left that tracking her down wouldn't be all that easy, anyway... It wasn't until she'd been gone for a year that Chloe had finally started having her real name put on her articles, the blonde figuring that no one was looking for her anyway.

"So what is my little cousin up to?" Lois said with a smile as she scanned the email... Her eyes widening as she saw the content of the letter. "Oh, no. Oh, crap. Oh, damn. Bad. This is bad-"

"What's bad?" a voice asked her, and Lois looked up to find that Clark was standing at the doorway to her bedroom. She gave him a look.

"I fully understand that you can just appear places when you want to, but I'd appreciate it if you would knock before you show up here. A girl could use some privacy at times," the woman told her boyfriend, lowering the screen of her laptop so that he couldn't see it. Of course, given all his damn abilities, it wasn't like a person could really hide something from Clark Kent, what with the super-hearing and the x-ray vision and all of that.

"Lois," he began, Clark giving her that look that meant that he wasn't going to stop until she told him what was going on... And that he wasn't afraid to use his powers to find out the truth. It was one of the things that seriously pissed her off about her boyfriend sometimes. She loved him, yes, but... Just because he had abilities didn't mean he had the right to know everything all the time. At first, when she'd found out that he was the Blur, she'd been amazed and thought he was damn near perfect, the way he was so self-sacrificing and saved people all the time, but... Well... Unfortunately, she'd figured out that he wasn't perfect. That he'd misused his powers before and sometimes acted like his abilities meant he was better than the rest of the team. And maybe it was more of a fortunate thing than an unfortunate one that she'd figured out he had flaws. After all, no one wanted to date someone that was completely flawless. It would be enough to give someone a complex or something.

"It's none of your business, Clark."

"It's about Chloe, isn't it?" he wanted to know, and Lois sighed. Clark was, after all, the only one that knew she knew where Chloe was. The others just assumed that she was as gone from Lois's life as she was from theirs. And she had to give him credit: he actually hadn't tried to get her to tell him where Chloe was... Of course, part of that was probably because Clark, by his own admission, wasn't ready to see her yet. He'd just wanted to know that Chloe was safe, and Lois had been able to tell him that much.

"Maybe."

"There's no maybe about it, Lois. It's about Chloe. Is she okay? Is she safe?" Clark wanted to know, and he looked so concerned that Lois couldn't help but soften toward him. Whether he felt ready to face the blonde or not, Lois was sure that if Chloe was in danger, then Clark would go and save her right this second if he needed to.

"Chloe's safe enough. It's actually... Actually, it's Oliver that might not be safe," Lois finally said, and Clark frowned.

"What do you mean? Why... Is Chloe in Gotham City?" Clark managed to ask, his eyes widening in surprise because that was one place they hadn't considered... And then his gaze narrowed as he realized that Lois had been the one to tell them that Chloe wouldn't go to another superhero city in the first place. Lois had purposely guided them away from where Chloe was. "Lois..."

"Yeah. And I got this email from her earlier saying that she's kind of sort of going to be at that benefit tonight. The one that Oliver will be at."

Clark frowned, looking like he was trying to figure out why Chloe would be at such an upscale event, then seemingly remembered that Lois had mentioned that Chloe was working at a newspaper again. "Well, if she's there as a reporter, maybe she can duck out or avoid him or something-"

"She could. If she was there as a reporter, but she's not. She's there with Bruce Wayne. As his date."

"Bruce Wayne? Wayne Enterprises? That Bruce Wayne? The one that Oliver thinks might be Batman?"

"Yeah. That would be the one. Chloe did some reports on the company in the past, and... I guess they hit it off. Or maybe he is Batman and she knows it and she kept the secret from everyone, including me. Whatever the case, she's going, and she'll be with him."

"This could be really bad."

"Yeah. Master of the understatement, Smallville."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows so far. :) I really appreciate them.

Disclaimer, etc., in part 1.

Part Five

The benefit was a success.

Or, at least to Chloe, it certainly seemed to be. The place was packed in a way that it seemed only Bruce Wayne could make happen, and it seemed that many people were willingly opening their checkbooks to give even more to the city's women's and children's shelters. That was the good thing. The bad thing... Well, so far, Bruce hadn't let her out of his sight, his hand almost always at her waist and, while Chloe certainly didn't mind the contact, she knew that since she was with Bruce, all eyes were on them... Which meant that everyone would be wondering how it was that a little blonde reporter from the Gotham Gazette had ended up on Bruce Wayne's arm for the night, as well as wondering just why he was so attentive to her. It was well known that when Bruce went to charity balls and benefits, he often left his date to her own devices while he went around drumming up more support for whatever charity the event was for. And while he was certainly working to make sure that the shelters benefited from tonight, he was doing so while making sure she remained at his side. The only time they'd parted company so far had been when she'd slipped away to use the ladies' room, and she'd been back from that rather quickly because everyone inside had clearly been talking about her. After all, there had to be a reason that they'd stopped talking the instant that she'd entered... Not to mention the way all eyes had been on her. And while Chloe had known that being Bruce's date for the night would mean that people would be paying attention to her, she hadn't thought it would be quite like this.

"Is everything all right?" Bruce asked suddenly, his voice low, his lips near her ear as he spoke, and Chloe jerked slightly before looking up at the dark-haired man, his face only a few inches away from hers.

She blinked, fighting not to take a step back because she knew all eyes were on them. Or, at least, everyone close to them was looking at them. "I'm fine. I'm just not used to being the center of attention," she told him, and he smiled slightly.

"Well, you should be," he informed her, and Chloe had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"Bruce, I'm not an heiress or a socialite or any of the types of women that you usually bring to these things. You don't have to flatter me," the blonde reminded him, and he arched a brow at her.

"Who says it's just flattery?" the man wanted to know, offering her his arm, which Chloe took without thought as they started to walk. He seemed to know almost everyone there... Or, perhaps, it was simply that everyone there knew him. Maybe a combination of the two. Chloe knew that Bruce was a very smart man, and he had to know that it would always help whatever cause he was backing if the people he was asking to open their pocketbooks thought he considered them important enough to know by name and approach personally. Of course, Chloe also knew that, in all reality, Bruce didn't need these other people to support the charities; he had enough money to do it all by himself. But that didn't help the things in Gotham City, not really. The only way to help the city was to get everyone involved in some way. And while not everyone could go around as Batman, others could give what they had available - be it time or money - to make things better.

"You know, Bruce, it's no wonder the women fall all over you. You seem to know exactly what to say," she mused, smiling slightly, and he smirked down at her.

"Does this mean you'll be falling all over me shortly? Because I can't say I'd mind," the billionaire told her, causing the blonde woman to blink in surprise at his words before shaking her head slightly and reminding herself that he was just playing a part. And he was probably keeping such a close eye on her because he knew she wasn't used to going to benefits like this and didn't know anyone... Not to mention that he knew all too well just how quickly she seemed to get into trouble. They'd stopped trying to count the times that he'd had to help her out as Batman. He'd also given up on yelling at her for going out on her own because he knew that she wasn't going to stop. He had, however, asked that she tell him whenever she had something planned and he'd made sure that she had a way to contact him when she was in trouble. She was also pretty sure that, at least sometimes, he simply followed her.

"Very funny, Bruce," Chloe said with a shake of her head, not sure what else to say to his words, the woman looking away from him for a moment, so she didn't really hear the words that he'd just said, though it had sounded a bit like he'd said something to the effect that he hadn't been joking. Of course, he was just playing his role as her date at the moment. She knew that was all it was.

She was sure of it.

"Bruce Wayne, there you are! I've been looking all over for you," a voice said, one that made Chloe's stomach drop to somewhere in the vicinity of her shoes, her hand tightening its grip on Bruce's arm despite the fact that, right now, she really felt like turning around and making a run for it. That voice... But it couldn't be him, it *wasn't* him...

"Well, I've been here all night, so you must not have been looking very hard," Bruce replied, bringing Chloe around as he spoke, frowning a bit as he did so because he could feel that she was resisting him slightly, though not enough so that anyone else would notice. And she knew she couldn't run out without causing a scene now, she knew that there was no way out of this, just as she suddenly knew that, despite her mental assurances that it couldn't be him... It was him. It was one of the men that she'd told herself that she would never see again.

Because the man that had just approached Bruce with the confidence of an old friend? Was Oliver Queen.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer, etc., in prologue. Thanks to those that have reviewed so far.

Part Six

It took everything in her not to yank her arm out of Bruce's grasp, turn tail, and run. Chloe could feel her heart racing, could feel the tension in her body, and she knew without a doubt that Bruce could tell that something was wrong. Not just from her reaction, but from Oliver's as well... Because he was staring at her like he'd just seen a ghost or something. Which really wasn't fair, since it wasn't like he had any reason to believe she was dead or anything. She'd simply left Metropolis. And really, who could blame her for that after everything that had happened? Jimmy had died, and everyone had deserted her. Bart had been the only one that had even said anything to her, the only one that hadn't turned his back on her. The others had ignored her, Oliver had more or less disappeared and taken himself on a downward spiral... And she had done what she'd had to do. She'd left, started over again, and found another hero to help. One that was receptive to her help and actually respected and appreciated her. Because that was something she'd forced herself to face during the two years since she'd left Kansas... That the heroes she'd helped in the past hadn't appreciated her, not really. Maybe they had at first, but more and more, they had taken her for granted. She was the girl that was always there, no matter what they needed... And when she'd needed them? They hadn't been around. She'd been possessed by Brainiac, lost her memories, and Clark had even at one point decided what memories she was allowed to have back... Like she was some sort of lesser being that he had the right to make those choices for.

"Chloe, are you all right?"

The voice broke through the overwhelming feeling of panic she had, Bruce's low, calm voice, and the young woman forced herself to relax as much as she could manage - which really wasn't much - and she pasted a smile on her face that she figured had to look like she was about to be dragged to the gallows or something.

"I'm fine," Chloe said, her voice barely above a whisper, her gaze sliding to the tall brunette that was on Oliver's arm, and she very nearly took a step back as the recognition shot through her. Zatanna. She'd met her before, on her own birthday two years and some months ago, and the next morning, thanks to the sorceress - or whatever Zatanna called herself - Chloe had woken up to find herself in the body of her cousin Lois Lane. That was not one of her best experiences ever. And seeing the woman here, now, on the arm of Oliver Queen of all people, did nothing to soothe her nerves. In fact, it made them worse.

"Long time, no see, Chloe," Oliver said then, something set in the line of his jaw, Chloe able to recognize the expression as a sign that he had chosen to be angry... Which really wasn't fair, since he was the one that had just taken off long before she had. Just because she hadn't been there waiting to help out and be Watchtower again when he'd finally gotten his head out of his ass didn't mean he had the right to be angry about it. He'd ditched her and the entire team to go off and wallow; he had no right to expect her to sit there waiting for him to return like some sort of pathetic puppy dog.

"Not long enough," she said before she could stop herself, the blonde lifting her chin defiantly as she looked at the man. She didn't care if he was angry with her. Like almost every other supposed hero in her life - everyone but Bruce and maybe Bart - he'd taken her for granted, and now he was angry with her? Why? Because she'd left? Well, he'd left first. He'd left, and all of the others had left and Clark had declared that he needed to skip the human emotions and walked out the day of Jimmy's funeral when she'd needed him the most. She'd had every right to leave... And she had every right to be upset that he was here, now, on her turf, with a woman that had once caused her to freaking walk around in her cousin's body on his arm.

The brunette in question offered Chloe a hesitant smile. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Chloe," Zatanna said, an apology in her eyes as she looked at the smaller woman. She held out a hand as if to shake, which told Chloe that Zatanna was as out of place here as she was... Around here, all the women seemed to be doing those stupid 'air kisses' to each other. Acting like they were going to kiss one another on the cheek, only to really more or less kiss the air in the general vicinity of the other person's cheek.

"Zatanna," Chloe said quietly, unable to force herself to say it was a pleasure to see the other woman, though she did shake her hand. Her other hand was clutching at Bruce's arm, and she could feel his hand resting on top of hers. The warmth and the weight of it was a comfort. She wasn't alone in this. Maybe he didn't understand what was going on or why, but he knew that she was upset and that she clearly didn't want to be in the presence of Oliver and Zatanna, and he was here for her. He was giving her his support. She could lean on him if she needed to.

It had been a long time since she'd felt that way about someone.

"What is going on here?" Oliver asked, his voice low, and Bruce arched a brow at him, not giving Chloe a chance to answer.

"I believe we're making money for women and children's shelters. It's a benefit, Oliver. Surely you know that. And just as surely, you know better than to cause a scene at gala like this," Bruce stated, straightening up a bit as he looked his old friend in the eye, a warning obvious there. Bruce didn't know what was going on, he didn't have a clue, but he was warning Oliver without words that he'd better not try and start something here. Not here, in public, at a charity benefit of all places.

Oliver straightened up slightly as well, forcing a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He was practically glaring at Chloe, something that caused the blonde woman to have to fight the urge to stick her tongue out at him. "Of course, Bruce. We'll talk business later," he said smoothly, then looked to Chloe again. "And we'll have to catch up as well, won't we, Chloe?" he said, and she sent him an arch look before starting to tug Bruce away, her parting shot tossed over her shoulder at the blond man.

"Not if I can help it."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer, etc., are in the prologue. Thanks to those that have reviewed/favorited/followed this fic. :)

Part Seven

She wasn't sure how it was that she'd made it through the rest of the benefit. Chloe had smiled and greeted everyone that had come up to her, speaking when spoken to and talking about the great work of those that aided the women's and children's shelters. She had done it, somehow. Made it through it. Kept the smile on her face despite the fact that she felt like running away and screaming at the top of her lungs. But the benefit was over now, or very nearly so... It was late enough that she and Bruce could leave without anyone commenting about Bruce Wayne ducking out early from his own charity fundraiser.

Chloe allowed Bruce to lead her back to the limousine, scooting across the seat once she was inside, the billionaire quickly joining her. Once inside, he closed the door, then looked ahead to where Alfred was. "Take us back to the penthouse, Alfred," he said, and when Chloe looked over at him, giving him a confused look, he went on. "I'm assuming you don't want a certain individual to know where you live. I wouldn't put it past him to follow us, would you?" Bruce questioned, and Chloe blanched at that. No, she wouldn't put it past Oliver Queen to follow them back to her place, then show up at her apartment and demand answers that she didn't really think he deserved. Of course, what Bruce didn't know was that now that Oliver knew she lived in the city, he could probably get Cyborg to track her address down pretty easily if he wanted to. Even so, going back to Bruce's place right now would at least but a temporary buffer out there... It might only be for one more night, but it would give her some time. A little time to gather herself, her thoughts.

She nodded. "You're right. Of course, if people find out that I went back to your place for the night..."

"There will be rumors," Bruce conceded. "You have to decide which you're more willing to deal with at the moment. And I should probably remind you that if you do continue to attend benefits with me - and I hope you will despite the unpleasant surprise you received tonight - then there will be rumors fairly quickly anyway."

The blonde was silent for a moment, knowing he was right... And knowing that there being rumors about her and Bruce Wayne wasn't exactly the worst thing that could happen to her. "I'm not ready to deal with Oliver. Not tonight."

"Then I'll take you to my place," Bruce said, looking to the front of the limo and nodding at Alfred, and the older man nodded in return before pulling out, discreetly pressing the button that would bring the privacy window up, separating him from the rest of the vehicle and giving Bruce and Chloe the chance to talk without concern that he would overhear. Not that Alfred didn't know just about everything the two of them discussed anyway; it was more a matter of being polite than anything else.

Once the divider had been raised, Bruce heaved out a sigh, then reached out to Chloe, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and drawing her toward him, holding her in a gesture that was meant for comfort more than anything else.

"I don't ask you questions," the billionaire said after a moment, and Chloe heaved out a sigh of her own, her head resting on Bruce's strong shoulder. She'd unconsciously lifted one hand and fisted it in the material of his tuxedo jacket.

"I know you don't. You don't ask for explanations beyond what I'm willing to give. You've known that you're not the first hero that I've helped," she said, and, for once, Bruce didn't argue about the term 'hero' being used to describe him. Typically, he protested about it. Perhaps this time, he didn't feel it was the moment to do so. "But you've never asked for more than that."

"I suppose that I've always felt that, if you'll guard their secrets, than you'll guard mine as well. I trust you, Chloe. You know I do."

"You know that something happened. Before."

"I know that someone you cared about very deeply died. And I know that you were alone." Bruce cleared his throat. "I also know that, about two years ago, shortly before I first met you, Oliver Queen was on one hell of a downward spiral, and he had been for several months even then. I very nearly pulled out of any ventures I had with Queen Industries. But I was patient and, about eighteen months ago, he began to pull himself out of whatever spiral he was in. And I know that, tonight, neither you nor Oliver were very pleased to see one another. And obviously, you also knew the woman that was with him."

"I met her once. It wasn't a terrific experience," Chloe admitted. "I never thought... I didn't expect to see him here tonight."

"I didn't realize that you knew him. If I had... I would have warned you that Oliver Queen was on the guest list."

"He dated my cousin once," the blonde said, then shrugged when she felt Bruce's gaze as he looked down at her. "He did. It was a long time ago... About four years ago. It's part of how I knew him. We also had a... mutual friend."

"And I'm guessing that this mutual friend, as well as Oliver himself, were part of the group of supposed heroes that you fled from," Bruce stated, and though Chloe stiffened, she didn't deny the assumption that Oliver was one of the men that she'd worked with. It had to be obvious from her reaction tonight. But even so...

"I didn't flee from them. They left first. I just wasn't waiting around when they came back. I'd found someone else to help," Chloe stated, and she felt Bruce reach up to pull her hand from where it was fisted in his jacket. He lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"And I'm forever grateful that you chose to come to me," he said quietly, and Chloe couldn't help it; she lifted her head to look up at him in surprise. He met her eyes. "I'm being honest, Chloe. I'm grateful to have you to work with. To talk with."

"You didn't seem so thrilled at first."

"I have a difficult time trusting. But I trust you. You know that, don't you?"

She nodded. "I do. And I trust you, too."

"Good. Then trust me when I say that, whatever happens now, with Oliver - with anyone - we're in this together. All right?"

"All right."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer, etc., in the prologue. Thanks to all that have reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this fic. :)

Part Eight

"I can't believe this. All this time, she's been here. She runs off, deserts us, and starts running around with Bruce Wayne of all people!"

Zatanna sat on the couch of the two-bedroom hotel suite, her legs drawn up to her chest, the woman now wearing a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt with a cardigan sweater over it instead of the evening gown she'd had on earlier. She arched a brow as she looked at her boss. "By my understanding, all of you deserted her first. She simply moved on," the woman said, her voice kept carefully even, her eyes following Oliver Queen as he paced back and forth across the length of the room.

"That's not the point."

"Yes, Oliver, I believe it is," the woman returned. "Chloe Sullivan may not have been living as husband and wife with Jimmy Olsen, but they were married. Perhaps the marriage was short-lived and they were on their way to ending it when he died, but she loved him enough to say 'I do'. From what I've gathered from my various sources... In the year prior to Jimmy's death, Chloe'd had quite an eventful time."

"Zatanna-"

"I'm not finished. First, she was held captive in one of Lex Luthor's facilities because of her meteor ability. As it turned out, that ability was no longer active due to an attack by Brainiac. She was infected. She lost her memories and Clark, in his infinite lack of wisdom decided that he had the right to choose which memories she got back."

"Hey, I had nothing to do with that."

"Well, I seem to recall that, when I first found out about it, one part of Clark's defense of his actions was that he'd told you about it afterwards and that you didn't seem bothered by it, which apparently was supposed to mean it was okay."

"Chloe didn't even seem-"

"Didn't she? Do you think that she wasn't bothered knowing that Clark could drag her up to his damned ice fortress whenever he wanted and pick and choose what she got to know?" Zatanna asked, rising from her seat on the couch, moving to stand in front of Oliver.

"You don't know Chloe like I do. She understands-"

"Understands what? That all of you saw her as beneath you? As somehow less because she was behind the scenes instead of on the streets? Don't deny it, Oliver. I've been around you and Clark and some of the others - most specifically Dinah - long enough to realize that some of the heroes out there think they know what's best for us all and have the right to make those decisions for us. But the thing is... You don't have the right. Clark had no right to do what he did to Chloe. To decide what memories she was allowed to have back. And maybe now that she's been away from Metropolis and Clark for a couple of years... Well, maybe Chloe realizes that. Maybe she realizes that she deserves more than what any of you gave her."

"That's not fair."

"Isn't it?"

"You're supposed to be on my side, you know," Oliver told her, and Zatanna gave him a look.

"Why is that? Because you sign my paychecks? Forget that. After the stress of everything... Being infected and then taken over by Brainiac, after trying desperately to protect Clark from Davis or Doomsday or whatever, someone she loved ended up dying in her arms. I'm not saying she didn't make mistakes. But the rest of you did, too. And then, when it was all over, when she was grieving and needed someone... You were all gone. Clark decided he didn't have time for human emotions, and the rest of you just skipped out. Lois couldn't help it at first, given the fact that she was missing, but... Even when Lois came back, Chloe couldn't confide everything in anyone, and while I know Lois regrets it now, she was so caught up in everything with the Blur... It's no wonder Chloe left Metropolis."

"You're really not helping."

"I'm really not trying."

"How do you know all of that, anyway?"

"Lois talks to Bart. Bart talks to me. Between the two of them, I got a pretty good idea of what happened."

Oliver shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets. "You know, I never would have pictured Chloe as the type to take up with a billionaire."

"Why not? I mean... It's not like she's had bad luck with billionaires in the past. Oh, wait. I'm wrong about that. I mean, Lionel Luthor tried to kill her, Lex locked her up as an experiment, and you... Well, you were just one of the so-called friends that deserted her when she needed you the most," Zatanna replied, then shrugged. "Besides that, you've been keeping an eye on Bruce Wayne lately, ever since you got it in your head that he's Batman. You would have noticed if he'd been dating her before tonight."

"Maybe. She went back to his place tonight."

"I know. Because you followed them. But maybe she went back to his place to avoid you. She's smart enough to know that you'd sic Victor's computer skills on her once you realized she was here." She smirked as Oliver shifted uncomfortably. "What did you find out?"

"That she's been getting by-lines in the Gotham Gazette for a year. And that, more than likely, she was contributing before that, just doing so anonymously. She's the reporter that covers Batman. Something that Victor had apparently already realized when he'd been getting information for me and had conveniently chosen to leave out."

"Good for Victor," Zatanna murmured, ignoring the glare she received for that remark.

"She's been covering Batman for at least a year. Possibly longer. Odds are, she knows who he is. And the fact that she was on Bruce Wayne's arm tonight just makes me that much more certain that he's the man behind the mask. It takes a lot of money to have the gadgets that Batman does."

"And the billionaire playboy bit is just a ruse. Sounds familiar," Zatanna said, eyeing Oliver for a moment, then turning to look out the window. She was very aware of her boss standing beside her.

"Of course, this just goes to show that Lois doesn't know her cousin as well as she thinks she does."

"Why do you say that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Lois is the one that told us that Chloe would never go to someplace like Gotham. She would avoid superhero cities after everything..." He trailed off, frowning as he took in the look on Zatanna's face. "What?"

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"But... Damn it. She lied, didn't she? She's known all along, and she..." Annoyed now, Oliver went and yanked out his cell phone, quickly connecting a call, barely waiting for the other person to answer before snapping out instructions. "I need you to get to Gotham, Boy Scout. Now. And bring your girlfriend. We've got a lot to talk about."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer, etc., in prologue. Thanks to all that have reviewed/favorited/followed this one. :)

Part Nine

Chloe pushed her hair back from her face, the woman having taken a shower after they'd arrived back at Bruce's penthouse. She actually had clothes at his place - just a few things that she could change into if something happened to whatever she was wearing. She'd started keeping a few things at his place ever since a little incident that had left her soaking wet thanks to falling in the harbor. Or being shoved into the harbor, actually. Of course, while the fact that she kept clothes there meant she had jeans and a shirt to put on in the morning, she didn't have anything to sleep in kept at his place - she'd never slept there before - which meant she hadn't been sure what she would be wearing that night. Bruce had ended up providing her with an oversized dark sweater that she knew had to belong to him, the garment long enough that it went almost to her knees and thankfully covered everything necessary.

Heaving out a sigh, the blonde stepped out of the bathroom, the dress she'd been wearing that night already carefully hung on a hanger that Alfred had provided. As she stepped out into the hallway, she saw Bruce standing at one of the windows, the billionaire's gaze instantly going to her despite the fact that she hadn't made much noise at all. Despite the fact that she was covered, Chloe was still all too aware that she was wearing nothing more than Bruce's sweater and a pair of underwear, the young woman shifting a bit uncomfortably under his scrutinizing look. Squaring her shoulders, she forced herself to walk over to him, her bare feet soundless as she made her way across the floor.

Bruce shoved his hands into the pockets of the pants he wore. He was still in the shirt and slacks from his tux earlier, though the jacket was gone, and the sleeves of the shirt were rolled up, the top few buttons no longer fastened. "Do you think it's possible that Oliver Queen knows I'm Batman?" he asked after a moment, and Chloe blinked in surprise, not expecting the question, the blonde woman pressing her lips together as she thought about it.

"It's possible that he suspects it." She paused, not sure how much to elaborate, but then nodded slightly, deciding that her loyalties were to Bruce, not Oliver, and that she knew that Bruce would never spill the secrets anyway. "Oliver... Is likely very aware of just how much money it would take to get some of the things that Batman seems to have."

"Oliver Queen is an excellent marksman. Archery has always been his thing. There are rumors of special arrows that the Green Arrow seems to have. Arrows that were likely very expensive," Bruce stated, then looked over at Chloe. "I looked it up while you were in the shower. Given your reaction to him tonight, I had to assume... So I decided to try and figure out which vigilante he is. You don't have to tell me if I'm right."

"Do you know why Oliver came to Gotham? Was it just for the benefit, or was there another purpose that you're aware of?"

"He asked for a meeting. Not today or tomorrow, but in three days. He wanted to meet privately. I'm assuming now that the meeting has nothing to do with Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries and instead has everything to do with Batman and the Green Arrow. Although I'm not sure why he wanted to wait three days to meet with me."

"He probably wanted to try to see Batman in action. Go out on patrol and see if he ran into you. Make sure that he was right about who was beneath the cowl before showing his hand."

"Why would he care who Batman is? Batman sticks to Gotham and doesn't intrude on Metropolis or Star City, which is where the Green Arrow operates."

"Because the Green Arrow is the leader of a team. You knew that I worked with a team of vigilantes. I imagine that the Green Arrow is always looking for more possible contacts and, once he focused on Batman, well... He's decided to approach you."

"Batman isn't a team player," Bruce stated, speaking of his alter ego in the third person, something he almost always did. Chloe wasn't sure if he did it because he saw Batman as something separate from himself, or if he did it because he knew that he couldn't afford to do anything else. He needed to talk about Batman as if he was someone else at all times, even in private, in order to make it a habit and keep him from ever letting his identity slip in public, in order to avoid ever saying 'I' instead of 'he' when talking about Batman with those that didn't know the secret. Because in Gotham, Batman was simply a subject that could not be avoided.

"I'm sure the Green Arrow feels that he can change Batman's mind," Chloe replied, turning her head to look at the man. "He's used to getting what he wants. It comes from being a spoiled playboy billionaire."

"Well, then he's going to have a problem, isn't he? Because he's up against someone that is much like him this time around," Bruce replied.

"He probably thinks I've poisoned you against him anyway," the blonde woman said, then sighed. "The Green Arrow has done some good work. His team has."

"But they left you when you needed them. That isn't a very good endorsement of their character," Bruce countered, then looked over at her, meeting her gaze. "Do you expect trouble from him, now that he knows where you are?"

"After the look on his face tonight? I'm guessing yes. The truth is... I don't know how hard he ever looked for me before. But now that he knows... He'll probably tell me to go back to Metropolis where I belong. Maybe try to drag me back there. Whether I want to go or not. They'll probably try to act like they all know what's best for me. They don't even know me anymore."

"If Oliver or any of his team tries to make you do something you don't want to do, then they're going to have a fight on their hands. And I'm willing to fight dirty." Bruce cleared his throat, stepping back and looking over at her. "You'll be okay here tonight?"

Chloe nodded. "Of course. Why? Are you... Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm not. Batman is."

"Bruce-"

"Don't worry, Chloe. I won't do anything rash. I just think it's time that Batman paid Oliver Queen a visit."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer, etc., in prologue.

Part Ten

Lois Lane shoved her hands through her hair, trying to get rid of the unavoidable 'windblown' look that came with catching a ride on the Clark Kent Express. Shaking her head, the woman turned to glare at Oliver Queen, her hands coming to rest on her hips as she looked at him.

"What in the hell was that? Demanding that Clark and I just come up here-"

"You knew she was here," Oliver interrupted, the man glaring right back at his ex-girlfriend. He shook his head as he saw Lois grow pale. Obviously, she knew exactly what he was talking about. "All this time, you knew-"

"Of course she knew. Chloe is her cousin. Just because we walked away from Chloe doesn't mean you should expect Lois to do the same," Clark spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at his friend. Lois sent a slightly surprised look at her boyfriend, like maybe she hadn't expected him to speak up for her. Not that she expected him to take Oliver's side or anything; she'd just figured he would try to stay a little more... neutral... in this thing. After all, Oliver was technically his leader. Or, at least, Ollie was the one that put up the money for all their superhero escapades.

Oliver looked over at Clark. "And how long have you known?"

"That Lois knew where Chloe was? For awhile. That Chloe was here in Gotham? Since a couple of hours ago."

"And how long have you known she was dating Bruce Wayne?" Oliver wanted to know. Lois shrugged her shoulders.

"First of all, I'm not sure going to one benefit suddenly constitutes 'dating'. Second... I've known since about an hour too late to warn her that you would be there, too. Because trust me, Oliver Queen, if I could have warned Chloe not to go to that benefit, I would have. You better not have caused a scene," Lois said, flicking a look over at Zatanna as she spoke. The magician had been silent so far during the exchange. "Please tell me he didn't cause a scene."

"Things were kept... low-key. Chloe handled herself with a great deal of poise, though I would have to say that it was probably a good thing that Bruce Wayne was there with her. He seemed..." Zatanna trailed off for a moment, seemingly choosing her words carefully, then nodded. "Protective. He seemed protective of her."

"He took her off to his place in his limo after the benefit," Oliver said with a smirk. "Wonder why-"

"Probably because he was all too aware that Chloe wanted nothing to do with you," Zatanna tossed back, examining her nails as she spoke. She flicked a look at Clark, noting he didn't look as furious at the revelation that Chloe had gone home with Bruce as Oliver had likely expected him to be. Actually, he looked fairly calm.

Clark cleared his throat. "You know... If we're right about Bruce Wayne being Batman... I wouldn't be surprised if Chloe was working with him. Lois may have tried to convince us that Chloe probably didn't want another superhero city," he said, shooting a look at his girlfriend as he spoke, Lois not looking the least bit sorry for misleading them. In fact, she looked a little proud of herself. Clark shook his head slightly before continuing. "But the thing is... For Chloe to choose Gotham... Clearly, she went to another superhero city on purpose. She didn't just pick the place randomly. If I know Chloe - and I know her better than anyone besides Lois, or at least, I used to - then she came here because of Batman. Because she needed to help, and she wanted to help him."

"Chloe has been covering Batman under her own name for a year," Zatanna said. "Probably longer anonymously." She looked over at Lois. "Of course, you already knew that, right?"

"She's never really mentioned Batman to me. Though I may have seen an article or two on him, and they may have been by her. She certainly never told me that she knew who Batman was, though... Although I suppose Clark's theory about her working with him makes sense. And if she works with him, then she probably knows who he is. I only knew she knew Bruce Wayne because of some articles she did on Wayne Enterprises in the past. Of course, if Wayne is Batman and she knows it, I wouldn't expect her to tell me. Secret-keeper and all of that," the woman said, then shrugged. "So what?"

"Nothing really. Although you might find it interesting to know that, in his research on Batman, Victor apparently would have gone through some of Chloe's articles." Zatanna smiled. "Shockingly enough, he didn't seem to notice who wrote them. Or, if he did, then he kept the author to himself."

Lois smiled. She always had liked the quietest member of the Justice League. "Good for him."

"That's what I thought."

Oliver shook his head. "Well, I disagree. He should have told us where she was... The link to Batman should have been enough for Victor to tell us what he'd found. Chloe writing those articles... She's probably known all along who was behind the mask. She could have helped us recruit him-"

"You think she would have?" Lois interrupted, shaking her head, a derisive look on her face. "Seriously? After what happened the last time she worked with you and yours, do you really think she would have helped you out? She probably would have told Batman to steer clear of you because you'd deserted her-"

"She's the one that left town-"

"And you left town first. You stayed for Jimmy's funeral, and then you, Canary, and Bart were nowhere to be seen. Clark ditched her, too," Lois said, watching as her boyfriend flinched at that. "At least Clark feels guilty about it. Bart does, too. Victor wasn't there. Maybe that's why he kept quiet when he figured out where Chloe was. Maybe he felt that he owed it to her. His way of trying to make things right with her-"

"He had nothing to try to make right-"

"None of you knew she'd left town until weeks after she'd done so. She'd been your friend. Your Watchtower. And you didn't even know it when she left. She disappeared, and you didn't realize it. She could have been hurt or killed or kidnapped, and none of you knew she had left Metropolis for at least a month. If that's not something to feel guilty about..." Lois shook her head, then headed over to her boyfriend. "As much as I'd like to see my cousin, I'm guessing tonight isn't the right time. I want to go back home," she told him, and Clark nodded his head.

"Of course," he said, starting to reach for her, and Oliver glared at them.

"Wait just a damned minute!" he began, starting to stalk toward them, and it was then that they caught sight of movement outside, something swinging from the rooftop... Something seemingly almost soaring to land on the balcony outside of the room. And as the figure straightened, black cape still billowing as it continued to catch the wind, it became all too clear just who it was that had joined them.

Batman.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer, etc., in the prologue.

Thanks to all that have favorited/followed this one. Also, I really appreciate the reviews. :)

Part Eleven

Despite the fact that Oliver was somewhere around ninety-nine percent sure that Batman was none other than his former classmate Bruce Wayne - especially after everything he'd discovered tonight - there was something more than a little intimidating about the figure in black that was standing on the balcony. The man wasn't quite as tall as either Oliver or Clark - just another sign that the man behind the mask could be Bruce - but he still seemed larger than life. Dangerous.

And right now, he was glaring at Oliver.

"Well, that's something I'm sure you don't see every day," Lois said quietly, then shrugged. "Unless you live in Gotham, I guess," she added, then slipped around the others to go to the door that led to the balcony, calmly opening it, ignoring Clark's hissed whisper of her name. Clearly the Boy Scout wasn't too thrilled that she was opening the door to let Batman inside. Of course, anyone that knew anything about Batman knew that he didn't exactly need an open door and an invitation if he wanted to get in a place.

Lois's gaze slide over the man that was all in black. "We were just talking about you. I imagine you're not surprised by that," she said, then held out a hand. "I'm Lois Lane. Chloe Sullivan's cousin."

Batman glanced down at her outstretched hand, then lifted his gaze, something almost amused in his eyes as he reached out and shook her hand. "Miss Lane," he said, his voice low and gravelly. It definitely wasn't the smooth tones of Bruce Wayne, nor was it a voice distorter. However, it didn't sound like a normal voice, either, making it clear that Batman simply disguised his own voice when he spoke... Which, quite frankly, wasn't something he did all that often anyway. Not according to eyewitnesses anyway.

Lois glanced behind her, gestured with her arm. "You can come inside, you know."

Batman's gaze flicked around at the others in the room. Oliver, Clark, Zatanna. Slowly, his gaze returned to Lois. "I'd prefer to stay outside," he stated, then looked at Oliver. "You're not welcome here."

"I go where I please."

"And I can make that difficult for you. Arrow," he said, enunciating the last word very deliberately, his eyes on Oliver the entire time. The blond billionaire's gaze narrowed.

"She told you."

"I figured it out. She'd told me before that she'd worked with vigilantes. Never gave me names. But I know where she's from, and after your antics tonight... It made it obvious that you were one of the men that deserted her."

"I didn't-"

"Oh, yes, you did," Lois interrupted, shrugging when Batman looked over at her. "Hey, I'm on your side here. I didn't know she was going to that benefit until about an hour too late to warn her that Oliver would be there, too. I totally would have told her to ditch if I'd found out in time."

"You've known where she was," Batman stated, the words not a question, but Lois answered anyway.

"I have."

"And she didn't bother to tell us. She even led us away from Chloe-" Oliver snapped out, clearly still annoyed about that, and Batman's lips curved just slightly.

"Some people are more loyal to others. Miss Lane appears to be one of them."

"She wasn't loyal to us-"

"She was loyal to the one that probably deserved it the most," Batman stated, then carefully stepped around Lois, entering the hotel room, which oddly enough, made him seem even larger than life than he had before. Maybe it was because of how incongruous he looked amidst the hotel's furnishings. His gaze moved back to Oliver, his eyes hard as he picked up right where he'd left off in talking about how he'd known Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow. "After your reaction to her tonight, I looked up stories about where she's from. I'd looked into her before, when I started working with her, but I hadn't tried to figure out the real identities of anyone she'd worked with before out of respect for her decision to keep their secrets. I knew Chloe was from Kansas, and one of the most well-known vigilantes there is the Green Arrow. You were always good at archery. The Green Arrow's trick weapons have to cost quite a bit, so he had to have someone bank-rolling him. And you never made a secret about the fact that your favorite color is green." Batman shook his head. "Really, it wasn't that difficult to figure it out once I started thinking about it."

"He does have a point," Zatanna said, and it was then that Clark stepped forward, moving to stand in front of Batman.

"Is Chloe safe here? Is she happy?" he wanted to know, his eyes on those of the man in front of him, and Batman assessed him for a long moment before speaking again.

"You're one of them. One of the ones that left her when she needed them," he stated, Batman's voice cold, and Clark winced slightly before taking a deep breath, then nodding.

"I... I am. And I regret it now. She has every reason to hate me for walking out like I did."

Batman's gaze flicked behind Clark, to where Oliver stood, then went back to the man in front of him. "At least you realize it. As for your questions... When I first started researching her, I stumbled upon several articles in which Chloe wasn't the byline, but the subject. So I must say that she's certainly in the hospital or presumed dead far less often since moving to Gotham," he said, his words causing Clark to flinch. "As to whether she's happy... You would have to ask her that. If she ever agreed to see you, that is."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see me again," Clark said quietly, shaking his head when Oliver went to speak. "I'm the one that hurt her the worst, Oliver. I was supposed to be her best friend. She never... She stood by me. No matter what. And I... I didn't see it then, but I see it now. What I did."

"And it's too bad that Oliver can't seem to see what he did," Lois muttered, then looked over at Batman. "I want to see my cousin."

"I'm sure you do. And if she's in contact with you-"

"She is-"

"Then I imagine that she would be willing to see you." He looked over at Oliver again. "I know why you're here. And you won't get what you want. So I suggest that you leave this town-"

"So you throw away the chance to work with a team just because of what one person says-"

"One person that I trust. And if you walked away from her when she needed you, then I have to say that you aren't the kind of people I want to work with. If you walked away from her, then there's nothing to say that you won't walk away from someone else," Batman stated, his voice harsh, and then he turned to Lois. "I imagine you know where to find me."

"I imagine I do."

"If you want to see your cousin... She'll be there as well. You're welcome to visit. But only you."

"I understand," Lois told him, and he nodded.

"I'm sure you do," he said, stepping back out onto the balcony.

And then he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer, etc., in the prologue. Thanks to everyone still sticking with and enjoying this one. :)

Part Twelve

She hated waiting.

She also found herself wishing that the construction to rebuild Wayne Manor was done, because then she could at least do her waiting down in what she and Alfred called the 'Bat Cave'. Instead, she was sitting on the couch of his penthouse, dozens of floors above the ground, and miles away from the warehouse that served as Bruce's temporary Batman command center until the Manor was finished and he could move everything back there.

"Miss Chloe-"

"I'm not going to bed before he gets back," the blonde declared, assuming that the older man was going to try and get her to go and get some sleep, but Alfred shook his head slightly at that.

"That wasn't my question. I brought you some tea, actually," he told her, coming and putting the tray down on the coffee table in front of her, carefully pouring a cup, then handing it to her. Chloe heaved out a sigh as she took it from him.

"I'm sorry, Alfred. For snapping at you-"

"I do believe you've had a stressful night. You're entitled."

"Not to take it out on you," the blonde replied, gesturing for Alfred to join her and, after a brief moment, he did so, taking a cup of tea for himself, then sitting in the chair that was closest to the couch that Chloe was seated on. The little blonde had her legs curled up on the couch with her and covered by a blanket she'd tugged down from the top shelf of a closet. Sighing, she let her head fall against the back of the couch. "This probably is not going to be pretty."

"Life never is, Miss Chloe," Alfred told her, smiling gently, and Chloe opened her mouth to say something, then immediately snapped it back shut again when she saw Bruce making his way into the room. Noticing her reaction, Alfred turned his head to see the younger man approaching, smiling again as he stood up and made his way out of the room, leaving Chloe and Bruce alone.

"I brought you something you might find more comfortable to sleep in," Bruce commented as he approached, putting a bag down on the couch next to her. A messenger bag that Chloe recognized as her own... Just as the yoga pants and t-shirt inside were hers as well, both items she slept in fairly regularly. Arching a brow, she looked over at him.

"You broke into my apartment and got my clothes?"

"Well, technically, Batman did. Don't worry. Entered through the balcony, and no damage was done to the locks," Bruce told her, and Chloe just shook her head at him, rather unsurprised by the fact that he would have no problem breaking into her apartment... But a little surprised that he would think to take the time to do so just to bring her something more comfortable to sleep in. Part of her wanted to get up and change immediately, but the rest of her wanted to know exactly what had happened while Bruce was gone. So, instead of bolting for the bathroom with the t-shirt and pants, she looked up at Bruce, an expectant look on her face.

"So... Does Oliver have any new bruises on his face?" she wanted to know, not really sure how far Bruce would go to warn off the other man, but pretty sure he would resort to a few punches if he felt it was necessary.

Bruce gave a slight smirk as he sat down in the chair that Alfred had so recently vacated. "Not from me, anyway. When I arrived there, he wasn't alone. The woman from the benefit was with him-"

"Her name's Zatanna," Chloe supplied, and Bruce gave a slight nod that said he heard her, though he didn't correct himself.

"However, she wasn't the only one there. Two others were. One of them was your cousin," he said, and Chloe's eyes widened in surprise.

"I... Lois was there? But..." She shook her head, biting off the 'why didn't she tell me' because she had the feeling that, if she'd been able to, then Lois definitely would have warned her that Oliver would be at the benefit that night. She probably just hadn't gotten the email in time. As for how it was that Lois was in Gotham City at all... "You said there were two others? So there was one more? Besides Lois and Zatanna and Oliver?"

"Another man." Bruce frowned. "He never introduced himself to me, and I didn't catch his name during the conversation. But he was tall, about as tall as Oliver, with very dark hair-"

"Clark," Chloe interrupted him. She'd figured as much, but from the description, she was absolutely sure. Clark was the only member of the group that was Oliver's height, the others were pretty much all at least a few inches shorter. Not to mention the fact that AC, the next tallest of the group, was blond. On top of that... Well, it was highly possible that Clark had been the one to bring Lois to Gotham after Oliver had found out Chloe was here - and inevitably blown a gasket over it - and that made more sense than Lois coming to Gotham without letting her know she would be there.

"I'm sure you would know better than I would. His main concern was whether or not you were happy. It seemed important to him. He seemed... sorry," Bruce told her, and Chloe nodded slightly, part of her wanting to say it was too late for him to say he was sorry. And really... She'd stayed in Metropolis for six months after Jimmy's death, after she'd been basically abandoned by the others... He'd had plenty of time to say he was sorry. So even though it was nice to hear it... She wasn't ready to see him yet.

"I'm guessing they all know where I am," the blonde said quietly, and Bruce nodded.

"I imagine they do. But they aren't welcome here, Chloe. Not unless you want them to be," he told her, then paused, frowning slightly. "Well, I did tell your cousin that she was welcome to visit. But only her. I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up first thing in the morning."

"I would. Lois has never really been a big morning person," Chloe replied, then reached out and grabbed the messenger bag with her nightclothes in it, the young woman rising to her feet, letting the blanket she'd had covering her legs fall away. And even though the sweater of Bruce's she was wearing kept her fairly covered, she was still very aware of the fact that a good portion of her legs were bare... and she was pretty sure Bruce was looking at them. Shaking off the feeling, she stepped forward, leaning down to kiss Bruce on the cheek. "Thank you. For helping me tonight."

"It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't talked you into that benefit."

"But it would have happened eventually. At least this way, you were there," she replied, giving him one last look before heading toward the bathroom to change.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer, etc., in the prologue/chapter 1.

* * *

Part Thirteen

Lois Lane heaved out a sigh, running her hands through her hair. "Well, that went better than expected."

"Better than expected? When I came here, I *expected* to leave with Batman as part of the Justice League," Oliver bit out, and Lois arched a brow at her former boyfriend.

"Yes, well, when Batman showed up here, I *expected* him to beat the shit out of you. And for all your fighting skills, I really think he could take you. The man is practically legendary for the things he's done with just his fists," the woman replied, putting her hands on her hips. "Now, since you had Clark drag me all the way here just so you could whine about the fact that I didn't tell you that Chloe was here in Gotham City... Then you get to go and book a room for us here at this oh-so-swanky hotel."

Zatanna smirked at that while Oliver looked incredulous. "You can't be serious. Clark can easily take you back home-"

"And you could have easily picked up a phone and called us to do your bitching and moaning, but instead you demanded our presence. If you get to abuse your powers as team leader by getting Clark to use his powers and become the Clark Express whenever you want him to, then I get to abuse your credit card and demand that if you drag me to Gotham City in the middle of the damned night, then you're going to pay for me to stay here."

"The lady does have a point," Zatanna put in, and Oliver glared at her.

"You're not helping."

"I'm not trying. Not to help you, anyway. Because all you've done since you spotted Chloe is behave like an entitled, spoiled, bratty asshole."

Clark flinched at that. "Everybody-"

"She's right, Clark, and you know it," Lois interrupted, going to stand in front of her boyfriend. "He had his little plan to bring Batman into the fold, and as it turns out, Batman thinks he's an asshole, and now that things aren't going his way, Oliver's pouting like a spoiled little rich kid over it. I'm sort of beginning to see why people thought he was a jerk back when he was in school."

Clark shifted uncomfortably at that, clearly not wanting to get into a big, massive fight, and obviously aware that the longer they stayed there, the more likely it would be that a nasty fight occurred. And while Lois was a bit disappointed in her boyfriend's behavior - though she had been glad to see the way he'd acted when Batman was there - she couldn't say she was terribly surprised by it. Clark was great at the physical battles, taking down the bad guy, but he wasn't so great with the verbal confrontations. She'd also noticed that he had more than a little bit of a tendency to focus on how other people were supposedly slighting him and completely ignoring his own behavior toward other people. But that wasn't the point right now. The point was that Oliver was behaving like a total dickwad and Lois couldn't believe she'd ever dated the guy. Yeah, he was hot, but he was still so totally not worth it.

"Lois... Look... You want to see Chloe in the morning, right?"

"Uh, yeah. She's my cousin and Batman himself told me to come and see her. I'm not going to miss out on that."

"Then... That means you'll need to get up early, right? To get ready?"

"What your giant wuss of a boyfriend is trying to say is to please go to bed instead of starting a fight - no matter how much Oliver deserves it," Zatanna put in, the woman making her way over to the couch and flopping down. Of the group, she seemed the least affected by what had happened, probably because she hadn't known Chloe like the rest of them had, nor was she as involved with the Justice League. She was only there because Oliver had dragged her along. And really, it was probably better in the long run that it had been Zatanna and not someone like Dinah that had come along, because Dinah probably would have been nastier than Oliver had been and might have even caused a scene at the benefit. 'Cause Dinah, in Lois's opinion, was kind of a bitch sometimes, and she'd made it clear on a few occasions that she thought the group was better off without Chloe. On one occasion, she'd been punched in the nose when she'd expressed the opinion.

"However," Zatanna piped up again, "if you do want to spend as much time as possible with Chloe - and I'm sure you do - then you probably should try and get some sleep instead of spending the rest of the night in a knock-down, drag-out fight. Though it would be interesting to see you kick Oliver in the nuts or something." The woman looked over at Oliver as he opened his mouth to speak. "Still not trying to help," she said sweetly. "Now, I suggest you go and book Lois and Clark a room and leave it at that." She gave him a meaningful look at that, and Oliver heaved out a sigh.

"Fine," he muttered, heading for one of the bedrooms of the suite. "I'll call down to the front desk and get it arranged."

As he disappeared into the room, Lois looked over at Zatanna, arching a brow at the woman. "You're surprisingly good at that."

"Well, I think it's because he firmly believes that, if he makes me angry enough, I'm capable of turning him into a toad."

That caused both Lois and Clark to blink in surprise, Clark swallowing hard before he ventured to speak. "Is that... Could you... Is that something you could do?"

"Probably, if I tried hard enough. Not likely to do it, though. Although if he made me mad enough, I would change the color of his gear. Maybe make him the Pink Arrow. Or maybe just a rainbow design. Whatever I was in the mood for." She looked over at Clark. "I could do the same for you, too. That black is so boring."

"I... Prefer the black, thanks," Clark said, getting that uncomfortable look he sometimes did around people who had powers that could be used against him. Powers that he didn't necessarily have a defense against.

Oliver emerged from the bedroom then, not paying attention to the disconcerted look on Clark's face. "I've got the arrangements made. Just go downstairs and get the key. It's under Clark's name," the man said, and the others nodded, heading for the door, Zatanna smiling sweetly as she waved at them.

"Enjoy your evening!" she called out, then got up, headed to her room of the suite, and shut herself in, locking it behind her to make it very clear that she was done speaking to Oliver Queen for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer, etc., in prologue/part 1.

* * *

Part Fourteen

Chloe lay back against the sheets, a frown on her face as she stared up at the ceiling. Sleep was not coming easily tonight, and she knew the reason why. There was, of course, some anticipation. After all, her cousin was coming to see her the next morning, and that was a good thing. Despite the various ups and downs she'd had with Lois, the woman was still her cousin, and Chloe loved her. Lois had been her only link to the others after she'd moved to Gotham City two years before, and while they'd emailed and even talked on the phone and had actually Skyped once or twice, they hadn't exactly been able to visit each other truly face to face. Chloe hadn't been willing to risk going back to Metropolis, not wanting to see the others, and Lois had known that going to visit Chloe in Gotham had its risks as well... Such as a certain Kryptonian popping up just to check on her. And so they hadn't so much as been in the same city together for two years, much less in the same room... Something that would be rectified when Lois showed up in the morning. That was, Chloe thought, a good thing to come from tonight. Unfortunately, the bad things that had come from tonight weighed heavily on her mind as well.

When she'd left Metropolis, Chloe had intended to move on, to stay away... The put the past behind her and focus on finding a way to help a new hero. For two years, she had done just that. She had earned the trust of Batman, enough so that he didn't worry that she knew that he was Bruce Wayne beneath the mask. She'd written dozens of articles, some of which had put her in danger because of the feathers she'd ruffled, but she hadn't backed down. More than once, Batman had ended up swooping in to save her, and he'd chastised her for putting herself in danger, though he never asked her to stop. He'd never treated her like some helpless little girl.

And geez, but she'd felt like one tonight... She hated it. Hated that feeling, but she knew, deep down, why it had sprung up so completely. She'd been blindsided by the events of the night, yes. She'd had no clue that Oliver Queen would be there, that Zatanna would be at his side... She hated knowing that, if she'd been told they would be there, she would have found an excuse not to go. It sounded weak and... She hated how Oliver and the others could make her feel weak, useless. Not to be trusted. As if she was the only one of them that had ever messed up, ever made a mistake. At least she'd tried to face hers, instead of burying herself in sex and alcohol like Oliver had for the better part of a year after the debacle with Doomsday and Jimmy.

"Self-righteous ass," Chloe muttered to herself, the blonde kicking off the covers as she spoke and rolling out of bed. She was wearing the pajamas that Bruce had brought to her, socks on her feet muffling the sounds of her steps as she left the guest bedroom and headed back out into the living area of the penthouse... The woman stopping short in surprise when she realized that the room wasn't empty. There was a single lamp on in the room, giving off just enough light to see that Bruce was seated on the leather couch, his legs stretched out in front of him as he looked through the windows at the Gotham City night.

"Couldn't sleep?" Bruce asked in a low tone without even looking back at her, and Chloe wondered for a moment how he even knew she was there. She'd been quiet, and he'd seemed lost in his own thoughts... But he'd also been staring out the window, and she figured that he been able to see her movement in the reflection of the glass.

"Not really. Too many things going on in my head. I thought I would be able to sleep... That I'd be worn out after tonight, but obviously..."

"You probably are worn out. But sometimes it's hard to get the brain to shut off. Especially after a night like tonight," Bruce stated, the man turning his head to look at her over the back of the couch, and she tried not to fidget under his gaze as it moved over her, taking in the thin t-shirt she wore with the yoga pants, both items he had brought back from her apartment. Usual sleepwear for her, really, but usually no one else saw her in them and she knew the shirt was really thin, even if it was in a darker color.

"I keep thinking of... everything. Why I left. Why I never wanted to go back. Why I never wanted any of them to know where I was. I mean, Lois knew. She'd known, and she helped me hide it. I started using my own name on my articles last year, so I guess part of me... Maybe part of me was trying to find out if they were looking. Maybe I was testing it, seeing if they would find me." She shook her head, arching a brow when Bruce waved a hand at her.

"Come here. You don't have to just stand there," he said, gesturing for her to join him on the couch, the young woman standing there for a moment longer before making her way around the edge of the couch and moving over to sit next to him... Blinking in surprise when his arm came around her shoulders and drew her up against his side.

"Bruce-"

"You need to rest."

"This from the guy that stays up all night swooping around as Batman," she muttered, and she could see him smile in the reflection of the glass... A smile that widened a bit when he saw her yawn.

"True enough. But even if you aren't out at all hours of the night, I know you're still up for most of them. Researching your stories... Researching for me. Occasionally staying at the office far too late at night." He paused. "I wanted tonight to be fun for you. To be an evening you could enjoy."

"It was... Well, it was up to a point," she said when he sent her an incredulous look. "It wasn't your fault. And it was a nice night until Oliver showed up."

"Maybe we can have another nice night... At another time," Bruce said after a moment, his hand coming up to stroke through her hair, and Chloe settled more deeply against him, her eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of his fingers sliding lightly over her scalp.

"Maybe we can," she said, the young woman finding herself suddenly very comfortable and more than a little sleepy... Sleepy enough that she barely registered Bruce reaching to the back of the couch for a throw, then spreading the light blanket over her legs. "I should go back to bed."

"Or you can stay here for awhile."

"You are very comfortable," she muttered, only vaguely aware when Bruce leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Always glad to be of help."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer, etc., in the prologue.

* * *

Part Fifteen

Shifting slightly, Chloe opened her eyes, the young woman blinking against the light coming in through the window... Then sitting up in shock when she realized that she was looking out the living room window of Bruce Wayne's penthouse and that she was actually on a couch and not a bed.

"You're awake."

Turning her head quickly, Chloe found Bruce sitting on the couch beside her, the blonde realizing that she'd been using him as a pillow. "I don't... Oh," she said when it came back to her, the young woman remembering how she'd left the guest room she'd been supposed to sleep in because she'd been unable to get to sleep... How she'd found Bruce here and come to sit beside him... How she'd apparently managed to fall asleep on him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not," he told her, rising to his feet as she spoke, then glancing over at the clock on the wall. "I know you've said that your cousin isn't exactly an early riser, but I suspect she'd make an exception for this. I imagine she'll be here soon."

"I should go and get ready," Chloe muttered, and he nodded, reaching down a hand to help her to her feet.

"The bag I brought you last night should have anything you need that isn't already here," he told her, and Chloe nodded, tucking some hair behind her ears and staring up at him for a moment before stepping back, then turning around and hurrying off in the direction of the guest room where her things were.

For his part, Bruce was much calmer, more casual, the man heading into his own room and master bath in order to take a quick shower and get dressed, and it was as he was pushing a hand through his wet hair that Alfred came into the room, the elderly butler smiling slightly at the younger man.

"It seems, sir, that a Miss Lois Lane of the Daily Planet is downstairs stating that she has an interview scheduled with you," the man said, and Bruce smiled at that. It was, after all, a decent enough reason for her to be there. Saying that was much better than her showing up and saying she was there to see her cousin, who happened to have spent the night in Bruce Wayne's penthouse.

"Of course, Alfred. Tell them to send Miss Lane up. I'll be out to greet her in just a moment," he said, and Alfred nodded before heading out to do just that, leaving Bruce alone for a moment, the man turning to look at himself in the mirror. His hair was still wet since he'd done nothing more than towel-dry it after his shower, and he wore a sweater and a pair of slacks, his feet bare. Frowning, he stepped back, shaking his head a bit as he found himself wondering why it was that his appearance suddenly mattered... The man quickly realizing what it was. Lois was, after all, Chloe's cousin. And because she was Chloe's cousin, he actually wanted the woman to like him. To see him as something other than the playboy billionaire. To see him as someone that was good enough for her cousin.

"You're not even dating," he muttered to himself, glancing in the mirror one last time and shaking his head at his reflection before he headed out into the main part of the penthouse, knowing that it wouldn't take long for the young woman to make it up to his home once Alfred said it was okay for her to come up and wanting to be there to greet her. He made it just in time, too, because it was only moments after he stepped out of his room that he heard the knock on the door, the billionaire going to answer it himself instead of leaving Alfred to do so.

"That is *my* job, you know," the older man said mildly, and Bruce sent a look his way.

"I think I can open a door."

"Yes, well, remember to unlock it first," Alfred replied, drawing a smile from the younger man as he did just that, checking through the peephole briefly before opening the door for Lois Lane. The woman blinked up at him in surprise when she saw him standing there, then quickly eased inside.

"Opening your own doors. Wow. I didn't think most rich guys knew how to do that," she said, then glanced around, clearly looking for a familiar blonde. "Where's my cousin?"

"She's getting ready. We weren't sure when you were coming," Bruce stated as he closed the door behind her, carefully locking it once more and sending a pointed look at Alfred as he did so, the old man smiling in response.

Lois arched a brow, the woman crossing her arms over her chest as she took in Bruce's fairly casual appearance... Especially the wet hair. "Looks like you were just getting ready, too. Does that mean you got up together?" she asked, and Bruce sighed, looking over at Alfred for a moment.

"If we could get some coffee? I know we have some of Chloe's favorite-"

"Of course," Alfred stated, smiling a little as he left, like he was a bit amused by the way Lois appeared to be ready to push at Bruce and perhaps demand to know his intentions toward her cousin or something.

Once his butler and friend had left, Bruce turned back to Lois. "We fell asleep on the couch as we were talking. Nothing untoward happened. I was in here, Chloe came in because she couldn't sleep."

"She never could sleep when she was stressed. Plus, she's addicted to caffeine, so..." Lois heaved out a sigh, taking a step back from the man, making her way into the living area and casually picking up the blanket that had been covering Chloe earlier, folding it without seeming to realize what she was doing, then draping it over the back of the couch. "Chloe is my cousin, and I love her."

"I know you mean a lot to her as well. She's talked to me about you. I'd like to think you realize that I care about Chloe as well."

"I'm sure you do. I'm also sure that you have quite the reputation, Bruce Wayne."

"And how much of that reputation are you sure isn't simply cultivated?" he wanted to know, arching a brow at her. "I'm sure you're familiar with the concept of cultivating a public persona in order to mask a private one?"

"Maybe I am," Lois replied, shifting a bit uncomfortably at that. "But this is my cousin we're talking about. She's been through a lot."

"I'm aware."

"And I couldn't stand it if she got hurt again... in anyway," she said, and Bruce met her eyes, not looking away.

"Neither could I."


End file.
